Numerous ladder supporting attachments and rests are known in the prior art. These attachments vary widely in construction and cost, and generally speaking are single purpose attachments such as devices to stabilize a ladder while resting against a pole or tree or to provide a desired stand-off distance between a ladder and a building wall or roof.
The present invention has for its object to provide a multi-purpose ladder attachment of greatly simplified construction and minimized cost which can be applied to any ladder for adapting the ladder to engage a rain gutter with stability, a pitched roof or a building side wall. A single mounting unit for the various attachment components mounts adjustably and lockingly on the ladder side rails and includes sockets for the various components equipped with locking set screws.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.